halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:John-117
Scusatemi ma siamo sicuri che MC è l'unico essere umano conosciuto per essere sopravvissuto e rimasto quasi totalmente indenne all'attacco di una forma infettiva flood? E Johnson dove lo si mette? Inoltre, dove è scritto che è più veloce di Kelly? By Xwx 1.57 24 giugno 2011 Xwx23:57, giu 23, 2011 (UTC) Master Chief è il migliore e su questo nn c'è alcun dubbio!!! --89.96.236.2 19:49, 14 ott 2008 (UTC) Avete visto la pagina di discussione su MC di en.Halopedia? ci sono moltissime teorie su quanto successo dopo la fine di Halo 3. Direi che la più assurda è quella secondo cui il pianeta del finale sia Onyx riformato dalle Sentinelle e MC atterra con il pezzo dell' Aurora Nascente, la Spirit of Fire raggiunge anch'essa il pianeta e assieme salvano gli Spartan nel nucleo di Onyx. Si tratterebbe di un finale che risolverebbe molti dilemmi ma sarebbe assurdo perchè: *Cutter non si era ibernato alla fine di Halo Wars e sarabbe vecchissimo. *Sarebbe impossibile che le Sentinelle ricostruiscano Onyx in tempo breve *E inoltre il relitto si incendierebbe all' ingresso dellì atmosfera di Onyx. Comunque un qualsiasi finale si svolgerebbe dopo diversi anni finita la guerra in quanto, mentre Cortana narra la storia dei Precursori e dell' uomo, e lo fa nel 2557 (5 anni dopo la guerra), l' Aurora è ancora nello spazio e potrebbe impiegare molti anni per toccare terra. * quoto * impossibile x 2 motivi: #oltre al fatto che ci sarebbe un buchino provocato dalle testate #onix è nello spazio del unsc e l'arca no, è moolto lontana * e chi ci dice che MC non salta giù JhonTheSpartan117 ragazzi ma John non è mica nato nel 2511? scusate mi pareva di aver letto che nel 2525 avesse 14 anni Beh su HALOPEDIA c'è scritto: 2511 CM NASCE JOHN: il futuro, SPARTAN 117 nasce su eridanus II, Me ntre su Onix vengono scoperte rovine dei precursori... poi non so i post si mettono in fondo, non in cima. johnson non è stato colpito dai flood, è stato totalmente ignorato: viene scritto in first strike, posso assicurartelo perchè l'ho letto. Il record di velocità lo ha raggiunto john, pare sia oltre 100 km/h, dovrebbe essere successo durante il test suicida che Ackerson lo ha costretto a fare appena ricevuta la Mark V, quando era in fuga da un intercettore skyhawk intenzionato a sparargli un missile scorpion. si è lacerato un tendine per fare il record (notizia che ho trovato in giro, non ricordo dove ma credo di averla letta qui o comunque su una pagina a lui correlata), e ricordo pure che si era rotto lo stesso tendine dopo il salto per evitare il botto col missileYubbo 14:40, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) inoltre: non è necessariamente vero che è il migliore, anche se lo si crede. Halsey e Cortana discutono su di lui, dicendo che piuttosto che il migliore, è di gran lunga il più fortunato: è stato il primo ad essere esaminato, ha lanciato la monetina e ha vinto al "gioco" che lo avrebbe costretto a diventare spartan.--Yubbo 14:42, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Siete sicuri? Master chief è l'unico essere umano conosciuto per essere sopravvissuto e rimasto quasi totalmente indenne all'attacco di una forma infettiva flood. Non è proprio così, visto che anche Johnson lo è (tranne nel caso del glitch di Halo 3) ma cazzo ce la fate a leggere o siete totalmente impediti? .-. cavolo l'ho scritto sopra... johnson non viene mai infettato, i flood lo ignorano completamente.Yubbo 20:21, giu 25, 2011 (UTC) yubbo, jonhson viene ignorato dai flood perche non puo essere assimilato a causa della sindrome di boren che e una malattia che viene trasmessa dalle radiazioni,e viene trasmessa a jonhson dopo il contatto prolungato con delle granate al plasma(versione ufficiale)ma in realta si sa che jonhson e uno spartan 1 e faceva parte del progetto orion e parte dei potenziamenti richiedeva l uso delle radiazioni ,tutti i membri del progetto orion hanno contratto una malattia dopo il potenziamento con le radiazioni e la malattia fu chiamata sindrome di boren.la malattia rende una persona immune al infezione flood. by alessio117 E ti pare che non lo sappia? Io ho pure letto halo first strike e johnson dice a master chief che i flood lo hanno semplicemente ignorato... non è mai stato assalito da un flood, nonostante in Halo CE le forme flood (MI PARE) gli saltino addosso. Lui non contiene il virus dei flood in alcuna maniera, e neppure è stato danneggiato: avrebbe potuto morire per soffocamento oppure per i danni delle punture, ma non viene attaccato. Almeno, questo è quello che sostengo io, e con buone motivazioni. Master chief invece è stato proprio punto da un flood, sul collo credo, o comunque in maniera che avrebbe potuto renderlo un flood; cortana ha ucciso la forma infettiva con un impulso elettrico concentrato, salvando john. Questo però non si sa se sia collegato ad un altra forma di immunità dovuta ai potenziamenti degli spartan-II (è possibile, peraltro... ma non testimoniato, che io sappia), o se semplicemente il flood non ce l'ha fatta ad iniettare il virus. comunque sia johnson, STANDO AI LIBRI, non è stato proprio attaccato. bisognerebbe vedere la novella grafica sulla violazione quarantena per vedere se sia stato anche ferito o meno.--Yubbo 00:16, giu 26, 2011 (UTC) In Halo Graphic Novel il Sgt Johnson viene aggredito dalle forme infettate dei flood e dai parassiti, ma facendosi strada alla Master Cief i flood non sono un problema.-- Cryptum 07:51, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) non ho capito cosa intendi con la cosa di master chief. appena ritrovo graphic novel guardo cosa fare...Yubbo 11:33, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) quando o detto facendosi strada alla master cief intendevo correndo come un pazzo e sparando a tutto spiano, e mi riferivo alla frase di master cief che dice a cortana quando la va a salvare da alta opera. Cryptum, 20:46 , 2011 (UTC) aah ok!Yubbo 20:08, giu 27, 2011 (UTC) Eliminazione immagine non-canonica !!! Ragazzi vorrei farvi notare che la quinta immagine (quella che ritrae MC con una presunta Mark 4) non credo sia canonica ... infatti : 1 è molto strana e si vede bene perchè MC ha in mano un MA-ICWS (che per altro è di reach) che per l'appunto è stato usato solo su reach, e comunque la sua armatura assomiglia di più alla "nuova" Mark VI cioè quella mostrata nei trailer di Halo 4 vista pure la mancanza delle placche centrali . 2 se ci si basa su un immagine certa cioè quella vista nei libri la Mark 4 non assomiglia per nulla alla mark 4 che c'è in questa pagina ... basta vedere le spalle, le placche del corpo e le "tasche" che mancano ...poi mancano i "dettagli" blu dell' armatura che ci sarebbero dovuti essere per forza ... Tutto ciò per dire : leviamo questa immagine che di certo non è una Mark IV ... :D Carter-A258 20:32, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) quell'immagine è della copertina della riedizione di fall of reach mi pare... dunque presumo sia canonica.Yubbo 16:13, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Se a te pare, io ne sono sicuro che è della riedizione USA di Fall of Reach (Immagine ).Se poi i disegnatori fanno pasticci e non vengono bloccati, non ci si può far nulla noi, proprio perché è stata accettata. Sicuramente le tue obiezioni non sono campate in aria, però è lui. Xwx 21:11, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) o.o ... ok ho fatto una brutta figura , MA ... ho trovato un video molto "interessante" su halo waypoint che narra tutta la storia di MC e dice pure che è nato il 25/11/2511 poi fa vedere anche un paio di immagini della sua infanzia, cose così ... però ripeto che è molto interessante . linkoooooo : http://halo.xbox.com/en-us/Universe/Detail/the-master-chief/6bc24b93-ec03-41f6-a7a0-d6315d872d8a Ah un ultima cosa , non ci avevo mai fatto caso ma , oltre alle armi ( che avevo notato) , ci sono moltissime immagini su personaggi,veicoli,navi importanti (tipo la heart of midlothian e la say my name) specie covenant e anche video "integrativi" su personaggi importanti (tipo quello già citato di MC) ... Buona visione Carter-A258 09:54, dic 29, 2011 (UTC) si si io ho guardato il video :)Yubbo 19:12, dic 30, 2011 (UTC) 7 la data di nascita di Jhon-117 non ha qualcosa di strano (per modo di dire) ma la dentro c'è un sette 25\11\2511 2+5=7 1+1+1+1+5=9-2=7 In halo 4 dovrebbe esserci colui che viene chiamato "Primordiale" in halo: Primrdium. La Halsey potrebbe esserci, in quanto è stata liberata dalla mycro sfera dyson dal team Kilo. Quest'ipotesi è avvalorata dal fatto che è anche l'unica a poter salvare Cortana. Il Didatta povrebbe essere vivo, perchè attivo gli Halo dall'Arca che, come sappiamo, è fuori dal loro raggio d'azione. Poi vorrei fare una domanda.. Ma i flood nn sono stati ancora debellati? il loro pianeta è ancora intatto, così anche come l'halo 07 che, secondo ipotesi, è infestato da questi esseri, Template Manca il Template personaggi ;) 19:20, ott 19, 2012 (UTC) questa voce andrebbe sistemata da 0 IMHOYubbo (discussioni) 09:59, ott 20, 2012 (UTC) 14:15, ott 20, 2012 (UTC) Ho appena corretto dei wikilink nella sezione Halo 4... pensandoci un attimo, quella è più la storia completa di Halo 4, che la sezione di John. In previsione di trovare qualche buon cristo che rifaccia la pagina, non sarebbe meglio evitare che s'allunghi inutilmente? Con questo non voglio intendere che tutti gli interventi sono inutili, ma quella sezione forse è un po' troppo... prolissa :/ -- sto cercando di fare un pò quel lavoro, narrando la storia a grandi linee e mettendo possibilmente gli eventi essenziali, senza escludere il contributo dei libri. ho notato solo ora che manca il titolo vero e proprio alla sezione "biografia"; anche quello è da sistemare. NOTA: potrei aver fatto degli errori.Yubbo (discussioni) 06:52, gen 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok, sono sconvolto. Sul sito di Halo stavo guardando un po' in giro ... E mi trovo scritta la data di nascita con giorno compreso di CHIEF !!! E NON SOLO !!! Carter-A258 (discussioni) 13:58, apr 27, 2015 (UTC)